InuYasha: continued
by iloveedward1987
Summary: This takes place right after the tv series ended probably been done before. Inu/Kag Mir/San


_**Me: Ok this is my first InuYasha fan fiction! Isn't that exciting InuYasha!**_

_**InuYasha: feh…whatever…**_

_**Me: *gets mad* SIT BOY!!!!**_

_**InuYasha: *just stares at her***_

_**Me: *teardrop* I guess that only works for Kagome…**_

_**InuYasha: *rolls eyes* ya think**_

_**Me: InuYasha will you be so kind to do the disclaimer please *puppy dog pout***_

_**InuYasha: If it gets you to shut up…Janet does not own InuYasha or any part of the show or manga so no suing her or I will use my wind scar on you!**_

"It's nice being able to sleep indoors for once." The young miko named Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Feh…we just started traveling don't you think we should continue looking for Naraku and getting the jewel." InuYasha said sitting against the wall hugging his tessaiga to his chest.

"InuYasha…we need a break after all Sango, Miroku and I are only human." She stated while rubbing her ankles even though she didn't even realize that she was. InuYasha noticed this movement and stood up walking to her and sat next to her.

"Are your ankles still bugging you?" The hanyou didn't wait for a response but started to massage her ankles which put a blush on Kagome's face.

"InuYasha…" She says quietly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing? The sooner you get better the sooner we can continue the hunt for Naraku." Kagome sighs hearing this. _Oh so that is the only reason…for a second I thought he was actually worried about me…how could I forget he's in love with Kikyou._

"Where is Sango and Miroku?" The 15 year old girl said looking around her eyes landing on the sleeping fox demon child named Shippou.

"Hmph…knowing Miroku he is probably looking for an innocent girl to ask to bear his child and Sango would go with him to make sure that doesn't happen." InuYasha responded noticing Kagome start to shiver a bit. "Your cold…here take this." He takes off his robe of the fire rat putting it around Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome looked at him. "But won't you get cold InuYasha?"

"My body is built differently than you humans." InuYasha stated looking down seeing Kagome rest her head on his shoulder hearing her say thank you. His ears twitched a bit. _Did she just thank me? _He looks at her noticing she fell asleep. _She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping…like an angel…my angel…did I really just think that, she isn't my angel._ He smiles and gently leans his head against hers and falls into a light slumber.

MEANWHILE:

"My dear Sango…it pains me that you don't trust me." The lecherous monk told his demon slayer companion.

"Save it monk…I know you well enough to not let you out of my site." She walked beside him feeling a familiar feeling on her behind. At this point the village could hear a slap. "KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU PERVERT!"

"Sango you misunderstood my intention I was just seeing if you were okay nothing else." Miroku said rubbing a hand on his cheek while walking around the village noticing that no one seems to be outside of their huts.

"Miroku…" Sango says softly. "I don't like how quiet it is."

"I completely agree with you Sango..this cannot be a good sign." _Especially with the demonic aura I am sensing. _"We should get the others quickly." The monk and the demon slayer rushed to the hut where their friends were sleeping. "InuYasha!"

InuYasha woke up looking at Miroku. "Will you shut up you idiot you will wake up Kagome." The monk thought to himself _so he does care about her better not let him know that I know otherwise I will never get to rub Sango's behind again._

"InuYasha I sense a demonic aura approaching the village..shouldn't we wake Kagome?" Miroku said to his hanyou friend.

"Let her sleep I can take on the demon on my own with my trusty tessaiga." He gently set Kagome down on the floor careful to not wake her. He gives her a caring look making sure none of the others could see his face. _Don't worry Kagome…I will protect you._ He turns around putting out his sword from the sheath and watches it transform. He walks out with the blade resting on his shoulder seeing a giant rat demon.

Miroku, Sango and InuYasha stare at it. "This is almost not even worth my time." InuYasha said in his overconfident tone.

Miroku stared at it. _Could this be the demonic aura I was sensing…I thought it was a lot stronger…oh well better take care of this rodent._ "I will take care of this quickly InuYasha!" With that said he removed the rosarie beads that were wrapped around his right hand and yells out "Wind tunnel!" All of a sudden Naraku's insects appear.

"Miroku! The seimyoushou!" Sango yelled out to him as he closes up his wind tunnel. _Damn Naraku's poisonous insects…So Naraku is behind this demon attack, that would explain the strong demonic aura I was sensing earlier. _"InuYasha! Naraku sent this demon after us!"

InuYasha smiled holding the fang in a fighting stance. "That is all I need to hear…Wind scar!" He yelled. A barrier appeared around the rat demon. "What the…"_ A barrier? No matter I will use the red tessaiga to cut through it._ He holds the sword again using the red tessaiga to destroy the barrier surrounding the rat.

Sango throws her giant boomerang made of slain demon bones at the demon. "Hiraikotsu!" It cuts the demon in half killing it easily. InuYasha sheaths his sword.

"Keh…that was too easy." He puts his hands behind his head closing his eyes.

Miroku looks at the demon corpse. _InuYasha is correct it was too easy._ The gang hears a sound of a building exploding.

InuYasha turns around looking at the hut that Kagome was sleeping in destroyed and in pieces. "KAGOME!!!"

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger will try to update soon but will be busy during the weekend. Please review so I know whether to continue or not.**_


End file.
